A new beginning
by Mandy626
Summary: AU What if Bash was the one who caught Kenna pleasuring herself in the pilot ? A kennash story.


**Mention of Kenna Masturbating.**

Lola : Look, Elizabeth and Philip are leaving.

Aylee : Where are they going ?

Kenna : They're taking Philip and Elizabeth into the nuptial bed chamber, for the consummation of their marriage.

Aylee : Now ? like right now ?

Greer : Yes, right now. The official witnesses have been called away from the ball as well.

Aylee : Witnesses ?

Lola : It's a royal tradition.

The other girls shared a knowing glance before following Kenna out of the hall.

Aylee : Why are we following them ? We're not official witnesses.

Kenna : The ritual, the ceremony, the mystery, aren't you curious ?

The girls started laughing as Kenna led them to a small room with what looked like a shuttered window set into an interior wall. She put her fingers to her lips, telling the other girls to keep quiet, then, she slides the window shutter open, revealing an ornately carved screen through which the girls can see the nuptial bed chamber.

Several ladies were removing Elisabeth's wedding gown, pulling a nightdress over her head, brushing her hair and rubbing perfumed oils on her skin. For such an intimate setting, there was a lot of activity in the room.

Lola : She's so beautiful.

Kenna : Where is Philip ?

Mary : I didn't realize it took so many people to consummate a marriage.

As Philip entered the room, Elizabeth's ladies retreated to the back of the room where they remained. The beautiful bride curtseyed but she looked nervous as she stared at the bed, like a child suddenly terrified. Philip brushed a stray of hair from her face.

Philip : I'm the luckiest man in France.

Elizabeth smiled. Philip leaned forward and they kissed, gently at first, and then harder, but Elizabeth resisted uncomfortable with the rather substancial audience still present in the room.

Philip : We're the only one that matters here. You, me. You.

He then carried her to the bed, and positionned himself over her. Softly, he kissed her neck as he pulled her nightdress, and slipped a hand in. Elizabeth's eyes opened, she gasped, her hands gripping the sheets.

The girls were stunned by what they were watching as neither of them expected this.

Aylee : Let's go now.

Aylee slips out, but the others aren't about to leave just yet, they were too distracted watching Elizabeth and Philip make love. After what felt like a few minutes, the girls tumbled out into the corridor.

Mary : Go before anyone sees us.

Each one of the girls scurried down a different corridor. Kenna flushed and smiling, passed a group of courtiers who eyed her lustily. She never felt that way before, she never felt desired like that and she liked it. Watching Philip and Elizabeth's consummation wasn't what she expected at all, she was feeling really aroused by all that new found sexual knowledge, a feeling that she never experienced before. Finding a deserted corner, she gives into an impulse and runs a hand under her dress, trying to replicate what Philip did to Elizabeth. She closes her eyes savoring the feeling of her gentle touches against her inner thighs. She enjoys it, and doesn't stop, it was ecstatic. Not before long, she was aroused to a point of no return, she was getting close to something she has never felt before when suddenly..

Bash : Lady Kenna, I'm.. I'm sorry, I didn't.. I didn't think anyone was in here, I was just going to my chambers...

Kenna removed her hand from under her dress in a hurry while Bash was covering his eyes, a tinge of red creeping up their cheeks. She was mortified that she had been caught, this could ruin her. Trying to control her uneven breathing, she said :

Kenna : I wasn't.. doing anything. I.. I was just..

Bash looked at her with a smirk, she was clearly still aroused. He found her adorable, standing here, trying to explain herself.

Bash : It's alright, I should have... probably walked... louder.

Kenna smiled nervously, she didn't know if he would tell anyone.

Bash : I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I'm Sebastian by the way, you can call me Bash.

Kenna : I'm Kenna, one of Mary's ladies. Although, I think you already knew my name.

Bash : Yes I did. You and your friend, you snuck into the consummation ?

Kenna felt herself blush even more. Amused, she looked at him directly with glitter in her eyes, daring.

Kenna : Yes, we did. It was.. it was exciting.

His eyes travelled down her body slowly in the flickering candlelight. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were in a deep pink. She was so very beautiful.

Bash : I can see that.

Kenna : You.. you remind me of Philip. The groom.

Bash : That is really weird, considering he is my half sister's husband.

Kenna laughed awkwardly, that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

Kenna : I.. I should probably go to my chambers right now. It was a pleasure to meet you Bash.

Bash : Well, the pleasure is all mine, my lady. I hope to see you soon.

Kenna gave him a shy smile, and curtisied. She then walked away heading to her chambers thinking about her encounter with him.

**What do you guys think about this chapter ? I love Reign especially Bash and Kenna and I wanted to write a fanfiction where she didn't have an affair with the king and where Bash was never in love with Mary. Most of this chapter happened in the pilot, except for Kenna and Bash's encounter. Let me know what you think about it, and what you want to see in the next chapters ! **


End file.
